Wishes Granted
by SnoPaws
Summary: Kouga falls for a fox demon who absolutely hates his guts. He claims her as his own, but will she succumb to the inevitable in the end? R&R please!
1. Taken Hostage

Note: Sabriel is my character. I don't own any Inuyasha related characters, places, or thing (wish I did, though). I thought Kouga would need someone to love after Kagome dumps him for Inuyasha... stupid baka.

_**Prologue--Taken Hostage**_

"Good morning, sweet world!" Sabriel greeted the morning, throwing open her wooden shutters and breathing in the fragrent scent of horse manure. "Boy, I sure do _love_ this village." Her cheery voice now dripped with bitter sarcasm. _I wish someone--anyone at all--would take me away from this _great_ place!_ she thought, pulling on her red kimono.

Her mother looked up as Sabriel entered the main room. "Don't forget to feed the chickens, dear."

"Has Dad already gone hunting?" Sabriel grabbed a bucket of bread crumbs, heading for the door.

"Aye." Sipping her warm tea from the small white glass, the mother watched her daughter swing outside, leaping over the larger mud puddles.

Throwing crumbs to the hens, Sabriel daydreamed about a tall, dark, handsome stranger galloping in on a huge black horse, and sweeping her off her feet, so they could live happily ever after.

"You, girl!"

Sabriel awoke from her glorious dream by the creaky old voice. "Hm? Are you addressing me, old man?"

"I ain't addressin' the goddess of Prosperity!" The old timer was hanging over the fence, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Anywho! What're you still doin' out, youngin'? Don't ye know the Shurri Clan's comin' through on their Mate Quest?"

" 'The Shurri Clan'? 'Mate Quest'? Mind explaining that, old one?" Sabriel leaned on the stick fence slightly, confused.

"The Shurri _wolf demon_ clan!" the man pressed, becoming strained. "Mate Quest bein' when they choose mates! That's today! Yound women all over out village'll be taken away." He shook his bald head. "Alas, I hoped I wouldn't see another... And with them havin' a new alpha..."

" 'Alpha'?" Sabriel wondered quietly as the old man tottered toward his small hut.

The demons came through right as Sabriel was walking inside.

"Oy! Boys, look at _'er_!" a scruffy male called to his companions, waving them over to Sabriel.

_Oh, great!_ she thought, glaring at them.

"You think Kouga'll want 'er?"

"My name's not '_er_'!" she growled, going rigid with pride and fury. "It's _Sabriel_, thanks!"

The first wolf looked at the second. "Nah! She's too feisty! You _know_ Boss likes 'em docile as a doe!" They had a nice laugh at that.

"BAKA!" she yelled when wolf number one yanked her close to him. Wanting to gag at his nasty body odor, Sabriel struggled and was soon knocked over the head. As she blacked out, she heard wolf number one say delightedly, "Kouga! _We_ found _this_ beauty..."

_Where am I?_

"Uhhh..." Sabriel groaned, slowly coming to. She was tied hand and foot.

A voice called loudly, "Meeka! She's awake!"

"Ahhh..." Sabriel moaned, rolling over so her face was buried in the hay she was lying on. _Oh, please, no! Don't tell me the wolves took me with them... As plunder from Mate Quest, or whatever..._

Her black hair was moved to one side, and she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. "Kouga said he wants to see all potential mates when they wake up," a new voice--Meeka--said, picking Sabriel's limp body up and slinging her over his shoulder. A few minutes later he said, "C'mon, girly, wake up. The alpha wants to see you. What's your name?"

She was still groggy. "Huh? Uhhh... Sabriel."

Adjusting her on his shoulder, Meeka replied, "Sabriel, huh? Pretty enough--suits your looks perfectly. I'm Meeka. If ya' ever need anything, just come to me."

Opening her golden eyes slightly, the girl peeked at the male wolf who was carrying her. Meeka had long navy hair, hanging to the backs of his knees, and shaggy growing-out bangs, which flipped over his right eye whenever he moved his head. His eyes were a gorgeous silver, and looked as if they portrayed all of his emotions. Unlike the other two wolves out heroine had seen, Meeka's nose was long and elegant.

Setting her down on her feet and untieing her ankle-bonds, Meeka said, "Here we are. Doesn't look as if he's here yet."

"Is your alpha nice?" Sabriel's legs felt like Jell-O so she sat down on the grass and Meeka's feet.

He kneeled down beside her. "Nice? _Kouga_? Well--seeing as how you'll probably be his mate--yeah, Kouga can be pretty nice, if he wants to be." Pushing his bangs out of his face, he added, "How'd you get to be so pretty? All the other human girls from your village were only average-looking."

She blushed at the compliment. "Did you take one of the others as your mate, Meeka?" He wasn't half-bad, and Meeka looked as if he at least jumped into a river once every day.

Shaking his head, causing the bangs to flip over his eye again, Meeka answered, "Nope. I don't need a mate... Well, not yet, at least. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Kouga!" Meeka said as a tornado of white wind came rushing at them.

Note: Sorry Kouga didn't come in! Don't worry. The next one'll be Kouga-packed (and a lot funnier, too). Sabriel meets Kouga, and finds out she hates his guts--while he has the crush-of-the-century on her!! Yup. Random-ness to the extreme. In the immortal words of Vash the Stampede: "Okey-dokey, then!!" Later!! -.- Please review!!


	2. Kouga

Note: Phew! -o- Here's the first chapter... sorry it took so long! ()

_**Chapter 1--Kouga**_

The tornado came closer, not stopping or slowing down. Sabriel had begun to crawl backwards, when the whirlwind suddenly stopped, right in front of them. Her breath hissed out between her teeth, but then sucked back in when she saw what was inside of the cylinder wind.

"What's up, Meeka?" he asked, strolling nonchalantly over to the pair. "Is this the last one?"

Meeka nodded. "Yup. She sure is, Kouga."

_Kouga? So this is the great Kouga? The one who took me away..._ she thought, not really caring about the last sentance. Slowly, she got to her feet.

Seizing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, the tall wolf twisted her face up to look into her eyes. It was a long way up for her. "Tch... pretty... I can't wait to make her mine."

Sabriel growled, trying to jerk her face away. "I'm no one's!"

"Mmm... she's fiery, too!" He licked his lips, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were surprisingly gentle as he pressed them to hers.

Biting his tongue, Sabriel snarled, "I said, I belong to no one, jerk!"

Kouga looked at her, shocked, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. No woman had ever denied him before... or, not until now. He looked down at her, and almost cowered at the glare she was giving him.

Her slender body trembled from the rage that she felt. "Stupid wolf! Never try to touch me again!" Suddenly, Sabriel found herself alone with Meeka, her black hair swirling in the strong wind.

"He's... gone...?" she whispered, looking around.

Meeka grinned. "Yup. And he says you're the one."

Slowly, Sabriel woke up, groaning and rolling over onto her side. _My head... It hurts... _She sat up, putting a hand to her temple.

"...ow..." Her hand came away sticky with blood. She and Kouga had gotten into another fight, and he had boxed her ears a little too hard.

_I've really gotta stop irking him,_ she figured, getting to her feet and stepping daintily off of the pile of hay. She pulled on her short kimono--Kouga had ripped it up to above her knees--and as she was tying the sash, walked to the entrance to the cave.

"Hey!"

Sabriel stopped and turned at the call. "Hm?"

Haku, Kouga's favorite Brother, jumped down from a high platform of rock. "Did Kouga say that you can leave the cave?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, not even blinking at telling a complete lie.

Haku arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to ask him!" He ran out of the cave, yelling, "Kouga! Hey, Kouga!"

_Oh... _joy_... Now Kouga's going to get mad at me again. I just want to go for a walk!_ Sabriel thought, continuing on her way outside.

"Kouga!"

Haku's yell caught her attention, as the sunlight poured over her. Looking down, Sabriel was met with the sight of Kouga pulling himself out of the lake the waterfall made, wearing nothing except his headband. She couldn't help it--she stared. Mouth hanging open, drool dripping onto the grass, she watched as the leader of the Shurri wolf pack listened to Haku while quickly dressing in his light, comfortable wolf-armor.

"She tried to leave the cave?" Kouga asked, tying his long black hair up in a ponytail. "Why'd you stop her?"

Haku looked taken aback. "Kouga! She was leaving without your permission!"

"So? If she tries to leave the territory, I'll go get her."

"You really like this one, don't you, Brother?" Haku was looking at Kouga with something like jealously shining in his dark eyes.

Eyes roving up the side of the cliff, Kouga spotted Sabriel standing on a ledge, drooling. "I think she noticed me taking a bath," he said, laughing. Quickly, Kouga gathered his legs under him and leapt up the cliff face. "So, little one," he said, reaching the platform Sabriel was standing on. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Pervert!" She turned away. "...maybe..." he heard her mutter.

"You were drooling."

"So?" Came the fiery retort.

"You want to go for a walk?" He sat down Indian-style, bracing himself on his arms, looking up at her.

Turning around swiftly, Sabriel tripped over the wolf, and found herself sitting in his lap. She tried to get up, but Kouga put his arms around her, holding her fast.

"Do you?" he prompted, his sensitive nose picking up the sweet scent of her black hair.

"...yes..." She sounded reluctant to answer him.

He grinned toothily. "Alright, then. See you later!" After gently kissing her smooth cheek, Kouga got up and ran down the cliff, into the forest.

Putting two fingers to where he had kissed her, Sabriel looked after him, wondering how he could be so gentle sometimes.

"Oh, one more thing," Kouga said, swinging around the corner, coming chest-to-chest with Sabriel. "You smell like a dog-type demon, just so you know."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really. Because, now demons like Lord Sesshomaru of the Fluff will be after you for a mate." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "And you're mine."

Sabriel jerked away, saying, "I already told you, wolf-boy! I belong to _no one_!"

Kouga shrugged, unruffled, letting his arms fall back to his sides. "You can deny it all you want... But it's the truth and you know it..."

"Stupid, possessive wolf..." Sabriel cursed Kouga out under her breath as she walked outside for some fresh air.

_Hey,_ Kouga thought. _She didn't deny it!_

Note: Kouga-packed--just as I said it would be! . I don't really think Kouga sounds like himself, though. Comment and tell me what you think, please! .


End file.
